Brothers And Sisters Choice
by KaiSoo JongSoo
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] "Siapa namanya tadi? Oh Sehun kan?" / "Berapa banyak yang menyetujui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun?" / 'Dia sangat riang, tetapi aku tidak boleh kalah, karena aku lebih mencintai Kyungsoo darinya, lebih dari apapun.. A HunSoo! ChanSoo! BaekSoo! KaiSoo! SuDo! Fanfiction
1. Wish For Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan sesuatu untukku?" pinta hyung tertua Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedang konser dan membayangkan apa yang akan masuk ke dalamnya nanti.

"Kyungsoo, masakkan saja si Baozi itu sesuatu, aku jengah mendengar suaranya" gerutu hyung ke duanya. Hyungnya ini memang sangat dingin, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, tidak takut menyakiti hati orang itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku kehilangan kacamataa! Kau tahu ada dimana? Aku rasa aku baru dari kamar mandi tadi," ucap Lay, hyung ketiganya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Di atas kepalamu hyung," ucap Chen jengah. Lay hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendapat rolling eyes dari Chen, hyung keempat Kyungsoo.

"Luhan hyuuung! Aku pinjam kaus kaki hello kitty mu!"

Krystal langsung menyambar begitu saja kaus kaki Luhan dari lemari pakaian hyungnya itu.

"Aku belum memperbolehkannya Krystal jeleek!" jerit Luhan yang membuat keadaan semakin ribut. Krystal malah tidak peduli, dan dengan cepat memakai headset dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa, bye bye!" teriak Krystal yang menyisakan dengusan dari Luhan.

"Lalalalalalalalalala Happyness Lalalalalalalalalala"

"Bukan begitu Wendy! Harusnya begini, angkat tanganmu, lebih tinggi!" titah Irene kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, sedikit membetulkan posisi adiknya.

"Naah, ulangi!"

"Lalalalalalalalalalala Happyness Lalalalalalalalala, otte eon?" tanya Wendy sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Sempurna!"

"Wooaa, kau hebat Taeyeon eonni! Kau menang lomba nyanyi lagi?" ucap Seohyun dengan senyum sumringah, Taeyeon hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Seohyun.

"Aku thalah catu fanthmu, Tae noona~" ucap Tao dengan aksen cadelnya, membuat Taeyeon dan Seohyun tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Kyungsoo, suasana rumah kita selalu seramai ini, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Tuan Do kepada anak kesayangannya itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukan anak sulung, tetapi semua orang dirumah ini selalu mengandalkannya.

"Aku rasa Appa lah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" bisik Tuan Do sambil mendelikkan matanya. Kyungsoo tertawa geli,

"Yaah.. Appa terlalu banyak memiliki anak.."

Muka Tuan Do bersemu malu.

"Apakah eomma seseksi itu Appa?"

"Yaaak!"

"Kau tidak bisa menahan _'nafsu'_ mu?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

* * *

><p>Do Minseok (Xiumin), Anak tertua keluarga Do. Sesosok lelaki yang walaupun berumur paling tua tetapi memiliki wajah yang sangat imut. Sangat suka makan, dulu badannya sangat sehat, jika kau tahu. Tetapi berkat dorongan diet dari dongsaeng kesayangannya, Kyungsoo, ia dapat menurunkan berat badannya secara drastis. Dan malangnya, sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengontrol selera makannya.<p>

Do Yifan (Kris), anak ke dua keluarga Do. Namja yang sangat cool, candaannya terkadang sering membuat kening semua orang mengernyit. Ngomong ceplas-ceplos, tidak peduli siapa yang ada dihadapannya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah ia hina adalah Tao, ia sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya itu, entah mengapa. Menyukai hal berbau aneh seperti _Galaxy._

Do Taeyeon (Taeyeon),Anak ketiga keluarga Do. Sangat menyukai dunia tarik suara, dan kegemarannya itu juga mengalir kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Ia sering berbincang tentang nyanyian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan tarik suara dengan Kyungsoo, Chen, dan juga Luhan, walaupun Luhan sedikit malas membahas tentang _'tarik suara'_

Do Yixing (Lay), Anak keempat keluarga Do. Memiliki raut wajah yang sangat welas asih, sangat pintar memasak, sayangnya ia tidak bisa menggantikan peran _pembantu rumah _yang di raih olehKyungsoo karena memiliki penyakit akut, Pikun. Dia bahkan melupakan apa yang baru terjadi sekian detik yang lalu, ia kebingungan mencari kacamata yang ada di kepalanya, atau dia memakai kaus kaki berbeda warna ke tempat kerjanya, itu semua hal yang sering terjadi pada Lay.

Do Jongdae (Chen), anak kelima keluarga Do. Suaranya sangat melengking, dan bisa mencapai oktaf tertinggi. Sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan Xiumin, dan paling anti dengan penyakit pikun Lay. Tidak bisa diam dan tidak tahu apa yang disebut dengan 'malam', dimana seharusnya semua orang sudah tertidur dan beristirahat, ia malah cekikikan bersama Xiumin dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan lengkingannya itu. Hanya Xiumin yang mampu tidur sekamar dengannya.

Do Luhan (Luhan), anak keenam keluarga Do. Memiliki raut wajah yang sangat feminine dan cantik. Sangat tidak suka dibilang cantik padahal dia menyukai segala hal yang berbau Hello Kitty. Apakah seseorang yang manly mengoleksi hal-hal berbau Hello Kitty? Meskipun berwajah cantik, ia adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya.

Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo), anak ke tujuh keluarga Do. Sangat dewasa dan dapat diandalkan. Suka memasak, keturunan dari almarhum ibunya. Wajahnya sangat imut, matanya bulat, dan bibirnya membentuk love dengan sangat sempurna. Merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk, jika keluarga mereka akan mengadakan piknik ke suatu tempat, maka ia yang akan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Buta akan hal-hal romantis, mungkin karena kesibukan mengurus keluarga? Dan dia merasa, bahwa masa SMA belum cukup umur untuk masalah cinta, walaupun terkadang ia penasaran dengan apa itu cinta.

Do Seohyun (Seohyun), anak ke delapan keluarga Do. Suka menjahit dan sangat anggun. Sifatnya sangat innocent, tetapi penampilannya sungguh sexy. Merupakan yeoja yang kekanakan, ia selalu menonton Keroro pada tengah malam, dan akan berebutan remote dengan Kyungsoo yang ingin menonton Pororo.

Do Krystal (Krystal), anak ke sembilan keluarga Do, namanya sangat cocok dengan wajahnya, yang bersinar dengan cerah. Yeoja populer di sekolah, dan sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan, sangat ahli dalam masalah cinta, walaupun masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kyungsoo sering bertanya tentang cinta kepadanya, dan dia akan dengan semangat menjelaskannya.

Do Irene (Irene), anak ke sepuluh, dan Do Wendy (Wendy), anak ke sebelas keluarga Do. Irene dan Wendy anak kembar yang terpaut waktu 15 menit. Walaupun begitu, Wendy sangat menghormati Irene dan memanggilnya dengan 'eonni'. Mereka memiliki hobby yang sama, menari dan bergaya centil. Oleh karena itu, di SD mereka bergabung dengan Girlband sekolah yang bernama 'Red Velvet'.

Do Zitao (Tao), anak bungsu keluarga Do. Masih berumur 5 tahun pada tahun ini. Sangat manja dan sering membuat Taeyeon gemas. Sangat menggemaskan saat mulai berbicara, karena aksen cadelnya akan keluar. Kulitnya sedikit kegelapan, dan terkadang suka ngomong ceplas-ceplos. Sering sekali di bully oleh noona dan hyung nya, kecuali Taeyeon, Seohyun, dan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Tuan Do membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan sempurna.<p>

"Appa!" pekiknya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yaah.. kau tahu, kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini, aku rasa kau butuh _refreshing_,"

"Appa, apa _refreshing_ itu dengan mendapatkan seorang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada manja dan membuat Tuan Do semakin geli.

"Appa rasa 'Ya', dengan memiliki kekasih, kau akan merasa lebih bahagia dan kekasihmu bisa membantu mengurus rumah tangga, hahaha"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Serius demi apapun ia merasa apanya tidak lucu.

"Appa, bahkan Xiumin hyung belum memiliki pacar, kau harus tau ituu.." keluh Kyungsoo dengan membawa-bawa nama hyung tertuanya itu. Yang well, memang sampai sekarang belum memiliki pacar.

"Apa salahnya kau melangkahi hyungmu? Lagipula Krystal saja sudah memiliki banyak kekasih.."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah sama sekali terpikir akan sosok kekasih.

"Bawakan Appa mu ini satu, ne?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Appa tidak mau tahu, mulai besok, bawalah calon-calon pacarmu itu secara bergilir, kalau bisa, akan langsung Appa nikahkan.."

"Appa! Aku masih SMA.."

"Haahhaha oke, pokoknya besok bawa CALON MENANTU appa!" ucap Tuan Do dengan penekanan yang artinya tidak mau dibantah.

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Mengapa harus aku Appa?"

"Karena kau yang selama ini selalu repot mengurusi keluarga,"

"Tapi.."

"Appa rasa kau butuh seorang kekasih,"

Tuan Do berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melamun sendirian, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan masakannya. Masakan yang malang.. Well, pasti akan gosong..

* * *

><p>Hujan. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo lupa membawa payung ke sekolah. Oh hell, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggu hujan berhenti sampai hari sudah gelap? Atau menerobos hujan yang akan mengakibatkan ia tidak dapat masuk sekolah keesokan harinya? Kyungsoo merasa mau mati akan keadaanya. Akhirnya ia memilih menunggu hujan sampai mulai berubah menjadi rintikan kecil di halte bis. Dan sialnya lagi, hujan malah semakin deras.<p>

"Payung," ucap seorang namja putih pucat sambil menyodorkan payungnya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap lelaki itu takut-takut.

"Kau.. b-bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas sambil mempererat pelukannya. Udara sangat dingin, bahkan bicaranya saja sudah mulai gemetar begitu, giginya bun bergemerutuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh payung ini, Ambillah!" ujar lelaki itu lagi sambil menyodorkan payungnya sedikit memaksa. Lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan cepat.

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengambil payung itu dan menatap mata lelaki itu dengan malu-malu.

"Gomawo,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu ia segera berlari menerobos derasnya hujan.

"HEY, NAMAMUU?" tanya Kyungsoo berteriak diantara rintikan hujan. Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menampilkan senyuman menawannya.

"OH SE HUN!" teriak lelaki itu. Lalu kembali berlari menghindari hujan.

Kyungsoo meremas dadanya, perasaannya sudah bergemuruh. Ia rasa ia jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu, Oh Sehun, lelaki yang rela hujan-hujanan untuk dirinya.

"Oh Sehun.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

**To Be Continued~**

**Ini FF Chapter pertama aku, jadi maaf kalau aneh *bow* niatnya sih mau buat School Life, tapi gak ada ide untuk siapa yang jadi kawan sekelasnya Kyungsoo, CAST nya udah habis gara-gara Kyungsoo kebanyakan adek U,U DASAR TUAN DOOO! ANAK LO KEBANYAKAAN! Oke fix, karena aku suka sama yang berbau KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE, jadi aku buat Kyungsoo yang diperebutkan oleh CALON-CALON SUAMINYA wkwk hahahahah xD dan karena kekurangan CAST, aku tambahin Red Pelpet dan ES EN ES DE. Gomenne kalau ada yang gak suka mereka, habisnya aku betul-btul kehabisan Stok **

**REVIEW JUSEYOO~ JEBAAL~**


	2. Oh SeHun dan Byun Baekhyun

"Oh Sehun?!" pekik Taemin –sahabat dekat Kyungsoo- dengan nada yang sangat melengking. Sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, Taemin hanya cengengesan, lalu kembali memasang raut terkejut.

"I-iya.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

"Oh Sehun adalah siswa baru yang sudah terkenal sejak masa MOS, bukannya di bully oleh para senior, dia malah dipuja-puja dan diperlakukan sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya," ucapan Taemin membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar.

"Ja-jadi dia adik kelas?! Dan.. dia.. populer?!" pekiknya. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua ditatapi oleh satu kelas.

"Yeah.."

"Oh God! Bagaimana ini? Jadi siapa yang harus aku bawa untuk diperkenalkan ke Appa?"

"Tentu saja si Sehun itu," ucap Taemin dengan muka serius. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Tapi dia junior kita," bisik Kyungsoo. Taemin mendelik lalu berkata dengan tegas dan lantang,

"LOVE IS BLIND!"

Kyungsoo kembali membatu.

* * *

><p>Hujan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo masih termenenung di halte bis, memandangi tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat indah. Lalu aroma tanah yang menguar sungguh menyejukkan hati. Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam payung Sehun. Sedangkan tangan nya yang satu lagi menggenggam payung miliknya sendiri. Maksud Kyungsoo berdiam diri di halte bis adalah menunggu sampai Sehun lewat dan mengembalikan payungnya itu. Kyungsoo terus berdo'a di dalam hati agar Sehun melewati halte bus tempat ia menunggu sekarang ini.<p>

Tak lama, lelaki yang ditunngu-tunggu itupun lewat melindungi dirinya dari rintikan hujan dengan buku pelajarannya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menerobos rintikan hujan sambil berlari cepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriakan Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sehun, ia masih sibuk berlari menghindari hujan.

"Hei, OH SEHUUUN!"

Sehun berhenti tepat saat itu juga. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah Sehun dan memayungi Sehun dengan payung Sehun itu sendiri.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis ke Sehun. Sehun terdiam lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil dan kembali menatapi mata Kyungsoo dengan intens.

Kyungsoo yang gelisah ditatap seperti itupun hanya bisa memandang kea rah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan junior populer itu.

"Cheonmaneyo Kyungsoo-hyung.."

Kyungsoo terpekik girang di dalam hati saat mendengar Sehun mengetahui namanya.

_Selangkah lebih dekat_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Tuan Do dengan antusias saat Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah.<p>

"Begitulah appa," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan ranselnya dan memasuki pintu kamarnya dan Tao untuk berganti baju.

"Begitu apanya?" tanya Tuan Do lagi saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai ganti baju dan akan memasak untuk makan siang.

"Belum dapat,"

"Appa akan memberikan dispensasi buatmu, batas waktunya besok, otte?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lalu kembali mencuci beras yang akan dimasaknya.

"Baiklah.." keluhnya sambil memasukkan beras ke rice cooker dan menghidupkan kompor.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja tangannya sendiri teriris oleh pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong wortel.

"Teyeon noona, wae? Hampir saja tanganku menjadi korbanmu,"

"Mian.. dari tadi kau melamun Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Permintaan Appa,"

Taeyeon mengangguk mengerti, dia memang mengetahui dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo 'permintaan Appa' karena seluruh anggota keluarga berada disitu waktu itu. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuinya, termasuk Tao si bungsu. Taeyeon mengambil alih memotong wortel dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar beristirahat sebentar saja.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku, orangnya baik, percayalah.." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menggenggam tangan noonanya dengan kekanakan.

"Jinjja?" teriaknya histeris. Taeyeon hanya tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

"Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman dekatku, Oppa," ucap adiknya –Seohyun- yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyungsoo antusias sambil terus memamerkan senyuman imutnya.

* * *

><p>"Hebat juga kau, Kyungsoo!" ucap Tuan Do sambil tersenyum aneh dan menepuk punggung anak kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat, tangan mereka berdua sudah lengket dan basah oleh keringat. Bagaimana tidak? Tuan Do benar-benar seserius itu memperhatikan Sehun, mulai dari cara berpakaiannya, sampai perkerjaan orangtuanya.<p>

"Siapa namanya tadi? Oh Sehun kan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kejadian yang dia alami sungguh sangat cepat dan tidak dapat ia bayangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**TING TONG**

"Oppa, temanku sudah datang, bukakan pintu Oppa!" teriak Seohyun dengan keras, Kyungsoo ragu-ragu membuka pintu dan kesebelas saudaranya mengintip dari balik gorden.

"SE- SEHUUN!?" pekik Kyungsoo tidak tau malu saat melihat teman yang dimaksudkan oleh Seohyun itu adalah Sehun. Yap, Oh Sehun, namja payung waktu itu.

Sehun adalah teman sekelas Seohyun dan memang sudah sejak SD selalu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Seohyun memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo karena pernah waktu pertama kali Sehun melihat Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung menatap Oppanya itu terus tanpa berkedip dan dengan polosnya mengaku bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sehun terus meminta bantuan Seohyun agar didekatkan dengan Kyungsoo, dan karena merasa kasihan dengan Sehun –dan juga Oppanya sebenarnya- ia pun menjodohkan mereka berdua.

"Hai, Kyungsoo hyung.." ucap Sehun gugup sambil memamerkan senyuman menawannya itu. Sial! Dada Kyungsoo selalu bergemuruh saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Baiklah, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, ayo kita bawa dia menghadap Appa!" jerit Seohyun dengan semangatnya, lalu ia segera menarik Sehun dan Kyungsoo kehadapan Tuan Do.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Mm..Aku rasa namja ini lumayan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia bukan tipe-tipe playboy, mukanya juga tampan." Ujar Tuan Do sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun, Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya PEMILIHAN!" teriak Tuan Do dengan antusias, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya mampu mengernyitkan kening mereka. Kesebelas saudara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun hanya dapat memasang wajah penasaran. Tuan Do mengambil sebuah spidol lalu mendekat ke papan tulis putih, dengan lantangnya ia berteriak,

"Berapa banyak yang menyetujui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menjerit di dalam hatinya. Sungguh memalukan, ia memang buta akan hal cinta, tapi ini.. tepat dihadapan Sehun itu sendiri.

"Kuulangi, berapa banyak yang menyetui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun?" teriak Tuan Do lagi saat melihat anak-anaknya masih ragu untuk mengangkat tangan. Karena suasana masih hening dan belum ada yang berani mengacungkan tangan, Tuan Do angkat bicara,

"Sehun, sepertinya mereka masih ragu terhadapmu. Silahkan tunjukkan bakat yang kau punya!"

Jantung Sehun berdetak semakin cepat, tangannya meremas tangan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Kyungsoo pun begitu, dalam hati ia mengumpat '_masih mending Sehun mau denganku.. Untuk apa ada acara bakat-bakat begini?' _

Baru saja Sehun akan maju kehadapan Tuan Do dan anak-anaknya, bel rumah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Dengan berlari kencang, Taeyeon membuka pintu dan langsung menarik tamu itu masuk.

Namja mungil dengan senyuman yang khas, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan semua tak salah lihat jika ia sangat imut. Dengan sopannya namja itu membukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, aku Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Taeyeon, Taeyeon mengenalkan adiknya kepadaku, dan aku langsung mencintainya" lalu namja itu kembali membungkukkan badannya dan memamerkan senyuman menggemaskannya.

Semua yang ada disitu selain Taeyeon tercengang. Lalu Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya berdiri di hadapan Tuan Do dan akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi dilingkaran Kyungsoo-Sehun-Tuan Do. Tuan Do yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sepopuler itu.

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun! Maksud mu Kyungsoo yang ini?" tanya tuan Do sedikit menyaksikan.

"Ne, Ahjussi.."

"Aku senang melihatmu Baekhyun, ada aura yang membuatku bahagia jika melihatmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, lalu Tuan Do kembali berucap,

"Baiklah, Sehun mendapat saingan baru sekarang.."

Sehun berkeringat dingin, ia semakin pesimis karena Baekhyun sungguh memancarkan aura gembira, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sangat dingin.

"Berapa banyak yang menyetujui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun? Lalu berapa banyak yang menyetujii Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun?"

Semua yang ada menyaksikan dengan tegang.

"Sehun, Baekhyun, tunjukkan keistimewaanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, seakan memang menanti ucapan Tuan Do barusan, Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Lalu dipandangnya sekali lagi namja riang itu, kemungkinan ia menang sangat tipis..

'_Dia sangat riang, tetapi aku tidak boleh kalah, karena aku lebih mencintai Kyungsoo darinya, maupun dari apapun..'_ batin Sehun, lalu dengan percaya diri ia mulai memamerkan bakatnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai Chapter 2 akhirnya update jugaa xD aku males ngedit, jadi kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang nggak nyambung harap maklum yaa *bow* nggg.. ceritanya menganeh deh kalau menurutku, ya nggak? ya nggak? terus masalah CAST untuk teman sekelas Kyungsoo, akhinya aku memakai Taemin! yeeeey! oke, aku mau berterimakasih buat yang review Chapter satu, dan aku mau jawab~ <strong>

BabyCrong : gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya?

Park Eun Hwa : hahaha suka banget Kyungsoo X Everyone ya?

leeyeol : lihat nanti ya, kalo di Vote aku ragu, banyakan yang HunSoo siih, Kyungsoo kan Superman, itu biasa bagi dia hahaha thanks for review..

Zhea . Zhiioott : akhir hanya tuhanlah yang tahu (?) Kyungsoo kan memang eomma EXO

sfsclouds : Kalo pacar calon suami juga bukan? bukan ye? *ditimpuk

taufikunn9 : Oke, Gomawo reviewnya~ Review lagi yaa

beng beng max : AAA! lihat nanti ya *sembunyi dibalik gorden*

IbnaNurulBaiti1 : Iya, tuan Do kan mesum(?), untung anaknya nggak mesum ya, malah polos banget u,u ini udah cepat kan?

Kartikadyo96 : HunSoo gak ya? hahahaha tengok nanti ;) Review lagi nee

SognatoreL : iya, biar kesannya kayak Love Rain gitu :*

Shinjungsj3 : Gomawo, review lagi ne~

nisakaisa : hahahah itu masih rahasia, review lagi ne~

hoshina . imeta : Gomawo, review lagi nee :)

OO : Jangan bengong-bengong ah nanti kesurupan :p Review lagi yaa

Guest : Masalah akhir masih rahasia hahahaha Kyungsoo kan emg jiwa emak-emak *plak

t . a : iyaa kalau Kyungsoo direbutin itu sesuatuu :* makasih sarannya ya, udah aku ikutin tuuh masukin Taemin :p

Gyurievil : iya nggak papa :) aku masukin RV sama SNSD karena mau nyari CAST cewek juga sebenarnya, review lagi ya~

Kyungie : iya, sangkin shipablenya enak banget dibuat twelvesome :p *harap jangan bayangin hahaha*

Guest : ending adalah.. Aku dan Kyungsoo(?) *nahloh* salahkan Tuan Do dong yang buat pasar malam *smirk

ViraHee : Lihat nanti yaa :) Gomawo udah review

marcul : hahahaha makasih udh dukuung :* review lagi ya

thirteenthblack : udah lanjut ya, Gomawo reviewnya~

**Gomawo buat reviewnya yeorobuuun~~ Mind To review again? Biar aku semangat buat Chapter 3 nya *deepbow***


End file.
